


Snowflakes

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his first trip to Earth when he was a boy he had been fascinated by winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend because she wanted fluffy spirk to help cheer her up.

Ever since his first trip to Earth when he was a boy he had been fascinated by winter. It did not snow on Vulcan, the climate on his home planet too hot. He still remembers spending hours outside observing the snow as it fell around him, covering the earth is a white blanket.

 

Even now, Spock liked to bundle up and take a walk outside. This time, he was not alone, having his T’hy’la walking beside him and humming an Christmas tune, one he remembered hearing his mother sing. Spock looked up at the sky for a moment, stopping in his tracks. He could hear the sound of laughter from the children playing games and building snowmen.

 

Suddenly, he felt something soft hit the back of his head. He turned in confusion to see Jim was packing snow into a ball with a smirk on his face. “Snowball fight, Spock?”


End file.
